


Bring Me To Life

by namjinfinite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inanimate Object, Inanimate object to life, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinfinite/pseuds/namjinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall can't figure out what all their fans see in him. Being loved is one thing but he doesn't know how to love. How does it feel to love someone? He'll never understand how girls go crazy with love. </p><p>Until of course, he met himself.</p><p>|| Inspired by the picture of Niall kissing his own wax statue||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

_Prologue_

 

Niall stared at himself at the bathroom mirror.

**OMG! It’s Niall! He’s so adorable!**

He examined his face, rubbing his jaw.

**His eyes are to die for!**

He squinted his eyes and leaned closer to the mirror.

**And his hair OMFG his hair! I just want to touch it!**

He ran two hands across his bleached blonde locks.

“This isn’t right.”

 

Niall Horan belongs to the popular boy band; One Direction. Every day, he receives all the same kind of fan mails and tweets; saying how much they loved him, how perfect he was, how beautiful his eyes were or how hot he is to the point that the sun can’t compare. Yet he can’t believe all these that were thrown at him.

Why would they even think that? Niall thinks that it’s all biased. If he wasn’t in One Direction, girls would just walk past him. If it weren’t for the boys that stick around him, no one would even try to be-friend him. But of course it’s just his insecurities that he thinks are true.

He doesn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. How could someone see another as perfect and beautiful when they’re not? What’s the deal?

All in due time, he’ll find the answers.


End file.
